A Letter from Pura-Pura to Makoto
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: How are you doing? Still alive? Haha, I just had to ask that...


**A/N:** Post-canon, a letter from Pura-Pura to Makoto. Prior to this, Pura-Pura wiped Makoto's memories of him, and then send a text that read: "Are you alive?" This is set a little after that.

* * *

**A Letter from Pura-Pura to Makoto**

Hey Makoto,

Or maybe I should call you Makoto-kun? Kobayashi-kun? Nah, it's not like I'm Japanese like you. Or – never mind. Anyway, how've you been doing? Still alive?

Haha, you know I just have to ask that of you. After all, I've been sending you texts every…what is it? Two weeks? Well, I don't really have anything else to do, since you succeeded your homestay and all. Not until you go and kick the bucket again anyway – but I'm not in any rush. It's nice to watch you down there, you know. Or up there, or just _there_ – however I happen to be relative to you at the time.

Though I wiped your memories of me, so you probably don't get most of that. But since you've been replying to all my text messages I doubt you're going to throw this letter out after the first line. Or maybe, on the off chance you _were_ thinking of doing that, your friend…what was his name? Something…Saotome? I'm sure he'd stop you, seeing as how wasteful it'd be.

Anyway, I'm reasonably confident you'll be reading the rest of this letter. And I should be: I got you through your homestay, didn't I? A good success that, considering how I failed my own homestay and all, but I guess the big boss thought I could do it, keeping me on like he did. Not that you remember me telling you that either. In fact, all you should really remember is those texts of mine.

I wouldn't have bothered sending this letter if you weren't replying to those, but since you do, I figured I'd put a little more of a face to the mysterious sender of that text for you. Because I've seen your paintings of me – and you were supposed to stop at that one, you know. Not that I'm not flattered or anything. It's pretty cool having portraits made for you, you know, even if you are way off. Then again, you've been calling me an angel since the day we met, even if that's not the best word at all.

Nope, not at all. But you were always an impressionist, so I guess that doesn't matter at all. A grey angel shrouded in shadows and black? That's not bad at all.

But you weren't bad at all overall. A good way to sum it up in the end. That's why you're still alive now. Why you can smile at Hiroka even after she tore your picture of her to bits…even though that was sort of your fault as well, thinking she was as perfect as she was. Thinking the world was perfect as it was. You of all people should have known better, the artist that you were.

But hey, if you're still alive, that's how you learn, right? And now you can like her for her, and look at someone like Shoko who you'd thought you'd never look at (and you'd certainly never before, considering she wasn't in the guidebook and all that). And you'd never have become friends with Saotome if it hadn't been for little things like that either. You've come a long way, Makoto. And I know you're happy there.

How do know all this, you wonder? Well, that'd be telling. Of course, I don't want to jog your memory too fiercely either, since that will get me in trouble with the big boss and all. But my name's my name. Not incredibly important considering it's not the name I was born with, the name I died with. But I failed my homestay. Not like you who managed to pass with flying colours. I still haven't worked out what it was. My sin.

But you know yours, and you're not idiot enough to do it again now you know why it's wrong.

So…yeah, that's about all I wanted to say. Nothing much in the end. A few rambles, the kind I'd say face to face if I could, but rules are rules and I don't think I could take you hugging me anyway. Haha.

So that's it. You keep on living, Makoto. Keep on finding those pretty colours in the world that make it worth living through. And don't you wind up in hell. I'll be very disappointed if you do.

I'd sign my name here, but I think that'd be a bad idea, considering the idea is to remain as anonymous as possible, so I'll just be (and always following you around because there's nowhere else to go),

Your guardian angel.


End file.
